1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine and a printer, a powder transporting apparatus and a waste-powder transporting method.
2. Related Art
For image forming apparatuses, the following method has been proposed in order to shorten a time during which an image forming apparatus is stopped when a recovery container is filled up with a toner, for example. In this method, the image forming apparatus is provided with a recovery container having small capacity as well as a recovery container having large capacity that is disposed below the recovery container having small capacity, and these recovery containers are alternately used.